The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
As vehicular machines such as an automobile increase in number, more attention is drawn to the safety of the riders. In particular, the importance of side curtain airbag devices during a vehicle crash or rollover is widely recognized. A side curtain airbag typically extends along a side structure of a vehicle body and is fixedly attached to the vehicle body via multiple attachments. During a vehicle crash, part of an occupant's body, for example the occupant's head may impact the side curtain airbag.